


Fermata

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus writes a letter to TJ, reflecting on their relationship.





	Fermata

Dear TJ,

I remember the first time we met. I saw you looking through records at The Red Rooster. Buffy went up to you with her angriest approah, but I wanted her to be kinder. Even though I didn't talk to you, I was scared to because of what she told me about you. I was right not to completely listen to her. I would consider our first meeting the day you helped me with the muffin. You actually helped me. You raised my self confidence, all over a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. From that, I could see that you weren't as scary as Buffy pictured you to be.

I remember our first date. We went to the spoon, which was so basic but it was the only restaurant in town. We ordered what is now our signature order: a large basket of baby taters (extra crispy of course), a side of fries, and a small strawberry milkshake for me and a large chocolate milkshake for you. It was the first date that I went on that I enjoyed every second of. I was in love with the person I was with and was more comfortable. I loved when we would try to toss baby taters into our mouths and we would almost jump out of our seats with excitement when they actually made it into our mouths. At first I was hesitant to show you my tater theatre because I thought you would think it was too dorky, but you encouraged me and laughed at all the jokes, even though I know some of them weren't that funny. 

I remember the times we spent at your house. Those were the moments that I enjoyed most out of my life. We would just lay on the couch watching TV and eating whatever. You even convinced me to watch sports, and I didn’t complain about it because I was happy when you were. Seeing you cheer for your favorite team, jumping in excitement when they scored, and even accidentally tossing whichever food that was on the table onto the floor when you stood from the couch in ecstasy when your team won. Just seeing you happy brought a huge smile onto my face. What made me happier was when you would let me wear your hoodies and I would lay on your chest and you would rub my back. Just us being together was paradise.

I remember us having our own way of communicating. I loved when we would have conversations, but only I speak Hebrew and you would speak English. Seeing people glance at us made me laugh because I loved the confused faces they made. I loved that when I was around my friends and you would call, I could talk to you in Hebrew and they would never know what I was saying. I loved the feeling of secrecy that came with our way of communication. Even though you barely had any idea of what I was saying, you still went along with it becuase you knew it made me happy.

I remember the day that I became so depressed: the day you went off to college. I didn't want to think of this day but I knew it would come because of the fact that you are a year older than me. The day you ran up to me looking like a cute puppy holding up your acceptance letter was the day I was the proudest. All those years of me tutoring you finally paid off. You even got a full ride in scholarships from you playing basketball. I'd like to think that me cheering you on was part of your success, but I know it was all the hard training you and I did. When the day you left, I wished I could go with you, but California is all the way on the other side of the country. I promise to call just about every day and until you come back, I'll remember you.

Love, Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. You can leave prompts in the comments.


End file.
